Pearl (Adventures)/History/Platinum
It is later revealed that the notebook that Kit had stolen from Charon was a book with information on legendary Pokémon. Joined by the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman and Dr. Footstep, Pearl and Diamond use the notebook that was deciphered by the Sinnoh Elite Four and search for the legendary and rare Pokémon of Sinnoh. Their first stop is to return to the Old Chateau where they find the Pokémon that had attacked them in their last visit, . The two are attacked by Rotom and its many different forms. Eventually, Diamond manages to bond with Rotom and befriends it; Rotom then joins their group. Soon after, Pearl and Diamond hear a large noise and runs to the location where it came from. Upon arriving, they find a giant dragon Pokémon called going on a rampage and destroying Eterna City. Immediately, Diamond's Regigigas, Reg, erupts from its Poké Ball to battle Giratina. Soon after, Charon appears and reveals that intends to kill Pearl and Diamond in his plan to capture the legendary and rare Pokémon of Sinnoh. Diamond and Reg face off Charon's while Pearl and Chatler goes off to battle Giratina alone. Due to Chatler and Pearl staying in the air, they are able to escape from Giratina's attacks due to it not being a good fighter while flying. When Charon forces Giratina to use , Diamond pushes Pearl out of the way of the attack, but gets hit by it in the process and is knocked unconscious. Much to Pearl's distress, he tries to wake Diamond up, but to no avail. Seeing that its Trainer has died, Reg begins to turn around and leaves. In his rage, Pearl decides to attack Charon despite the chance that they might lose. Before they can fight, Reg soon returns with Rotom's appliances so that Rotom can attack Charon in its rage. Together, Reg and Rotom force Charon and Giratina to retreat back into the Distortion World. Soon after, the Sinnoh Chairman and Dr. Footstep return to the scene after hearing all of the commotion. As soon as they return, Diamond's body suddenly begins to distort and disappears. Later, Pearl, Dr. Footstep and the Sinnoh Chairman make their way to the Distortion World. While traveling, Pearl contacts Platinum and tries to inform her about what happened to Diamond. After entering, Pearl is shocked to find his father, , having fallen out of the sky. They are attacked by , due to Palmer's being hostile towards it. Palmer manages to defeat Darkrai alone, which causes Pearl to wonder why he is not a Gym Leader. Palmer reveals to him that he has a job as the owner of the and is the Tower Tycoon of the . When Palmer asks where Diamond is, Pearl sadly informs him that he had died in their previous battle. Suddenly, Diamond appears riding on Dialga's back, revealing that he is still alive. Much to Pearl's surprise, Cyrus is also with Diamond, and is riding on Palkia. They hear Platinum's voice and rush to her location, and find Paka and Uji there with her. They have a tearful reunion and return their sunglasses back to their original owners. Soon after, the Advanced level Grunt returns the stolen Pokédexes back to their proper owners. As the battle between the legendary Pokémon continues getting more and more chaotic, everyone begins to gather together. When Charon decides to escape, Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum each take a different legendary Pokémon to fly and chase after him before he can trap everyone inside the Distortion World. They fly and eventually make it outside to Sunyshore City, where Charon is finished off by a surprise attack from Cynthia. Charon tries to escape like he did at the Spear Pillar, only to be cornered by Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum. Although defeated, Charon refuses to give up, and uses his machine to try and make Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum's Pokémon attack each other. The machine is quickly destroyed by a toy of Proteam Omega, which is revealed to be possessed by Rotom. With Charon defeated, everyone who was left behind in the Distortion World emerges from it safe and unharmed. Cyrus disbands Team Galactic, but thanks the three before leaving with Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter. Giratina tries to attack one last time, but is stopped by Volkner and Flint and is driven back into the Distortion World by Dialga and Palkia, this time without any desire for revenge. Charon is arrested by Looker, who gives Diamond a Pokémon Egg given to him from the Fiore Region before leaving to his next mission in Unova. Having emerged from everything victorious, the three give each other a fist bump. Later, Platinum watches as the sole audience member as Pearl and Diamond gives her a comedy routine, which she hadn't seen in a while. Sometime later, at the Solaceon Day-Care Center, Diamond plays with , a Pokémon that hatched from an Egg. Pearl berates him for playing with it when they are supposed to be training it, which Diamond responds by having the Pokémon use . The owners of the Day-Care recall of a that hatched a Pokémon with a similar personality to his in the Johto region.